The House
by ForeverDoll
Summary: I found a set of rules for a writing thing.. Decied to do it with JTHM... Has some crack fic's in there


Rules

1. Pick out a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

House By Three's Day Grace(3:59)

I sat there, fear clenching at my heart even though on the outside he seemed calm. I couch under him creaked, just as the floor boards did. I hazed fuzzy gaze moved rapidly as I tried to figure out were each sound came from, my eyes unseeing to the house. My glasses lay broken on the room's only table. The sudden scream of someone dieing made me jump a bit before I calmed myself enough to get back down to the couch. The floorboards of the stairs began to creak again signaling to me that the owner of this "House" was coming back up.

I knew that I was most likely due to die when he got back up. _Click, Click, Clank_, the shoes made as he walked, I tried to resist the urge to get up an run from the house for I knew that even if I did I would still die by his hands some how someway. I closed my eyes, than before I could gasp to arms wrapped around me holing me there. "Edgar, what a pleasant surprise that you're still here!" I could feel his breath against the nock of my neck.

Keeping my eyes closed I let my voice out, trying not to stutter knowing that would defiantly seal my fate, "You told me to stay so I stayed… Why did you want me to stay? Are you still planning on ending my life?" I could feel his insane grin spreading against my neck. I knew he painted his walls with blood to keep the "Wall Monster" back, wither I believe him or not I'm not sure yet but I knew he had be planning on using me to pain that wall before stopping for some unknown reason. And than before I knew it two hands had wrapped around my wrist and were dragging me up an out of the house, down the street to the local 24/7.

Turn Back Time by Aqua (3:59)

My hands brushed up against the machine where he had died in, tears staining my face. Bits of his blood still covered it, no one else blood. I dropped to my knee crying out an holding onto the straps. I tore at the straps, I twisted them an pulled at them before letting them go. I dropped an curled up, rocking slightly the voice's not saying anything for once.

I wasn't sure how long I was there but I felt the hands drop onto my shoulders before I knew it an I was pulled onto a chest. "Get up Nny, I'm here for you still"

My Eyes from Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog (2:48)

I looked around looking for him. I dragged my knives next to me the blood trailing on the ground. I looked at the filthy humans around me.

I looked at the people around me, almost drowned from the car crash we were in on that bus. I couldn't believe my eyes because standing there in front of me was Nny, wet and covered in blood at the same time. I got up and rushed forward, embracing him. He held me. Whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Discovery Channel by the BloodHound Gang (4:50)

Sweat dripped down my skin as I was driven into harshly, bed banging agenst the wall, Oh my nighoobers wount be happy. I arch as I moan, feeling my prostate being brushed every thrust now. He pulls me back by my hair before pulling out of me making me whine. "Nny? Why did you stop?"I flips me onto my back grinning an getting his blet out using it to strap my legs above my head. "Whats wrong's Edgar?" he stops an licks down to my hole "Scared I'm going to hurt you?" I arch as his breath brush agenst my hole. He sits up an thrusts into me hard an wildly. As we both beging to cum I shout out that I love him. That night was the first time he yelled it back.

I ran over the taco bell dog song by Adam Sandler (1:37)

I stared down at show at Nny's truck; it was cover from the front to the back in blood. "Nny what the hell did you do?" He looked up at me with a blank look "I ran over the Taco Hell's dog.. An the people in taco Hell."

Gay Bar by Electric six (2:25)

I looked around the bar my eye twitching at the people there than looked down at the pink glass in my hand. I felt peoples eyes on me and my "date", a few looking him up an down, others staring at me. The bar tender set a new drink down in front of my date an said that it was from the man in the first stole at the end of the bar. We both looked down to a handsome man. An before we both knew it his head was from his shoulders as I scream "EDGARS ASS IS MINE!"

Shut up an sleep with me by Sins with Sebastian (4:14)

I woke up with siring pain in my neck, I looked around an saw Johnny sitting by me. I opened my mouth but he told me to shut the hell up, I closed my mouth a little worried that I was going to be killed from some reason or another. But before I knew what was happing he was on top of me hands around my throat an legs pressing into my stomach. He grinned that manic grin of his and pressed his lips right to mine. My eyes widen and before I knew it I was flipped over an my pants were over my ankles. "Shut up an sleep with me Edgar."

Bring Sexy Back By Justin Timberlake (4:17)

Hips moving swiftly back arching; sweat pouring down his face and back. Arching and moving his body in fluid motions, almost making someone want to come and grab him for some good old fashion sex'n. I licked my top lip as I see him move in the bright flashing lights, his glow stick's moving around him. He drops and pops; he does moves that a stripper would only hope to do in their lifetime. And before I knew it this sexy little minx was sitting on my raging boner. "So Edgar did you like it, or do you want more of it?" I grabbed his hip and ground into him licking his lips "How about we takes this to my place?"

Caramelldansen By Caramell (Speedy Mixes) (2:58)

My hips moved to the fast beat, arms above my head but bent. Hands closing an unclosing an repeating. My hips swaying an nothing but that moving. Suddenly a clash of a plate hitting the ground behind me though the music. An there he was Johnny staring at me in pure horror." What the hell are you doing!?!" A blush spread across my face "C-caramlldansening?"

GhostBusters By Ray Parker, Jr. (3:41)

The laughing an moaning around me as I curl up. Tears streamed down my face as I rock in a corner. I hear a _"Wush, an Swush"_ I felt something grambing onto me an pulling me close to them. I struggled, fling my arms out, kicking an screaming. There was a sudden kiss being placed on my cheek. "Nny go back to sleep already. Its 2 in the mornning an we just got to sleep."


End file.
